A Song of Freedom
by Psycho-Silversong13
Summary: Harmony and Melody Wolfe, cousins and convicts. These two were born in space almost 100 years after a nuclear war soaked the planet in radiation. Harmony is fully prepared for life on the ground, other than the attention she receives from Bellamy. Melody, on the other hand, is not prepared, especially when it comes to the feelings she's developing for Jasper. *ON HIATUS*
1. Introduction

When Harmony Wolfe got arrested, no one knew about the plan to send the 100 down to Earth. It had barely been thought of, and was only a last resort. When Abby Griffin comes to tell her, she puts on a scared front, but in reality, she's ecstatic. It's a way out of her cell, where she's had minimal contact with people for almost two years. She sees it as a chance to start again, to be with her friends and what family is with her, to have a life outside the metal walls that are slowly making her go insane. But when they reach the ground, she's thrown into a world that she's not expecting. That's not to say she's unprepared for it, in fact, quite the opposite, she's totally ready for it. What she's unprepared for is Bellamy Blake, who is way too overprotective of Octavia, and might, just might, be paying Harmony a just little more attention than she's used to.

* * *

At the time Melody Wolfe got arrested, she was beyond ticked. All she knew was that she hadn't seen her cousin, her best girlfriend, in over a year, and suddenly, Harmony's two best friends, who weren't locked up, Jasper and Monty, decide to tell her that Harmony was arrested. When they go missing, and, soon afterwards, Melody's best friend, Anthony Kane, does, as well, Melody breaks down, getting herself arrested six months later. When they get put on the dropship, Melody has no idea what is going on, and when they land, unlike Harmony, Melody is completely unprepared, in pretty much every single way, for life on Earth. Especially when she starts developing feelings for one of Harmony's best friends, a certain Jasper Jordan, who only has eyes for Octavia Blake.


	2. Harmony's Arrest

"She's too young to be floated," I hear one of the guards say as they walk past my hiding place, "They're just going to throw her in juvenile lockup until she's eighteen, and then decide if she's going to float."

I widen my eyes. _So if I'm caught, I'm going to be sent to the Sky Box for two years and a week, then I'm going to be floated, aka sent to my death? Happy birthday to me. Now I really can't get caught._

"Hey, Har," someone says, slipping into the cramped space next to me.

"Monty," I groan, "You know you're gonna land yourself in the Sky Box if they find you with me."

"We know," someone says, shoving Monty and I even further into the tiny area, "But you're our best friend."

"Aww, guys," I say, "That's really sweet. But Jasper, you aren't exactly one of the most inconspicuous people on the Ark."

"Don't ruin it," he says, reaching across Monty to hit my leg.

"I'm gonna ruin it," Monty says, "Because you're sitting on my leg. Plus, we've got to get back to Agro Station before we're missed." He presses a kiss to the side of my head, Jasper squeezes my hand, and they slip out of the crawlspace, heading back to the place we all used to feel safe.

I listen to the sound of them walking away, and when it fades, I slowly exit the crawlspace, leaving a coded note for Monty and Jasper disclosing my next hiding place. It's an abandoned section of Mecha Station. When I'm sure the hallway is clear of guards, I slip down the corridor, my shoes making hardly any noise against the bare metal. When I reach the main corridor, I pull up my hood, hiding my face, and slip into the stream of people.

* * *

Once I've safely reached Mecha Station, I slip off the main path, turning into a darkened passage that looks like it shouldn't be walked down. I glide through it, hiding behind large pieces of scrap metal, and when I reach the room I'm going to hide in, the door unexpectedly opens, and someone crashes into me.

I turn to run, but they grab my arm, holding me in place. "Who are you?" he asks, his voice harsh.

Turning to look at him, I realize that he's only three or four years older than me. "I could ask you the same question," I laugh, my face contorting with amusement.

"Bellamy Blake," he says, loosening his grip on my arm.

"Melody Wolfe," I say, giving him the name of my father's cousin's daughter, and his mouth drop open.

"No, you're not," he says, "You're that girl they're looking for. The one who―"

"It was an accident," I say, cutting him off, "I didn't mean to do it. Please don't tell the guards I'm here."

"Why should I do that?" he asks, pulling me closer to him, until I'm quite literally an inch away from him, "Why should I keep the secret of someone who should be floated as soon as she turns eighteen?"

"Because if you don't…" I trail off, then stand on my toes and whisper the second part in his ear, "I'll tell them about you and your mother hiding your sister in the floor."

Nobody on the Ark has siblings. We're allowed to have one child per family. I was born a twin, and I was the "lucky" one. I was born first. My brother was born second, so he was ripped away from us. We still don't know what happened to him, if he got sent to live with a family who couldn't have kids, or if he's been in lockup his whole life. I guess that's why I connected with Jasper and Monty. I needed a brother, so I got two. I was a rebel, so the "brothers" I got were rebels as well.

Bellamy's expression reads nothing but extreme shock.

"That's right," I say, "I know about her. So I suggest you don't turn me in, unless you want your mom floated, and your sister locked up with me."

"Fine," he growls, but there's a strange look in his eyes.

_It's probably just the lighting. Or the fact that I threatened his sister and mother. It couldn't be the fact that we're two teenagers, in a dark corridor, standing literally an inch away from each other, could it? There's no way it could be that. I mean, I'm a wanted criminal, and he wants to join the Guard. This would jeopardize that for him._

My thoughts are thrown into space as he starts to lean in, closing the gap between us. I have to make up my mind, fast.

_Kiss him, or pull back?_

My choice is made for me with the sound of someone entering the corridor. I turn towards the noise, asking, "What was that?"

"What was what?" he whispers, his voice low and rough, and I can feel his breath against my neck. I shiver, suddenly getting this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, as he moves his hand down my arm.

I try to pull my wrist from his grip, but his hand is just wrapped too tightly around it. Sighing, I pull him into the room next to us, hiding from whoever is coming down the passageway. I close my free hand into a tight fist and slam it into the hand that's holding my wrist, making him let go.

"What the hell?" I whisper, shoving him backwards.

He stumbles back, falling onto the floor, and looks up at me, the same look on his face.

_Okay, something's definitely up with this guy._

I turn away from him, looking around the room, and when I spot the biggest pile of scrap metal, I run over, shifting it around. I make a hollow in the center, big enough for a small person to hide in, and shift some metal so there's a tunnel-like thing leading to the center. I shift metal over that, and I have the perfect hiding place.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I ask Bellamy, "You seemed like you were in a rush."

"I can be late," he says, standing up and walking over to me.

"You shouldn't be late," I say, shoving him away as he goes to wrap his arms around me, "You should go."

I move the metal "door" and crawl into the hollow, moving the "door" back into place. I hear him leave the room, and then I curl up in my little spot, going to sleep.

* * *

I jolt awake to the sound of the door opening, and footsteps walking around the room. I shrink back, pressing myself against the wall, and wait for the person to leave. A second set of footsteps joins them.

"Harmony?" I hear Jasper call, and I sigh in relief. I crawl out, the grating of the metal moving across the floor scaring them.

"Boo," I say, laughing, as Jasper jumps behind Monty.

"Good choice in hiding places," Monty says, "Nobody will think to look for you here."

"Unless Bellamy says something," I mutter.

"What?" Jasper asks.

I dart my eyes around the room, avoiding their gazes, and quickly reply, "Nothing."

"Someone saw you?" Monty asks.

"Maybe…" I say, trailing off, not meeting his eyes.

"Harmony," he groans.

"It's okay," I reassure them, "He won't say anything. I kinda threatened him if he told anyone I was here. But I'm not telling you what I threatened him with. That's between me and him. And the guards, if it comes to it."

"Your threats are your business," Jasper says, "But we brought you rations, and a blanket."

"You guys could get thrown in lockup with me for this," I say, standing up and walking over to them.

"You're worth it," they say at the same time, each giving me a hug. Monty kisses the side of my head, and Jasper gives my hand a quick squeeze, and they quietly slip out the door. I quickly eat the rations, knowing that they'll bring food tomorrow, and crawl back into the little cave-like thing I made out of metal.

I curl up, wrapping the blanket around me, and try to fall back asleep. The hum of the machinery soon lulls me into half-consciousness, and I soon fall into a dreamless sleep. The sound of the door wakes me once again, and I move back against the wall, knowing that Jasper and Monty wouldn't risk coming back already. Multiple pairs of footsteps enter the room, and I hear Lieutenant Shumway order the guard to start searching.

The metal over me is moved, and a guard peers into the hole he's made. I look up, to see that it's Bellamy. Guess he got into guard training after all.

"Cadet Blake!" Shumway calls, "Anything?"

"No, sir," he calls, shifting the metal back, "Just some parts that look like they shouldn't be exposed to light."

"She was seen entering Mecha," Shumway says.

"Maybe we got lucky and she floated herself," another guardsman says.

"No," Shumway says, "Not with all the people she has here. Not with the way she attacked that doctor, and the guard. We'll find her."

_I never should have come here. I should have stayed in that crawlspace, where it was safe._

I listen to the footsteps leave the room, then crawl out of my little cave, hiding my face behind hood and hair, zipping my blanket under my jacket. I get into the corridor and start running, away from the guard, letting the normalcy that hides what that doctor did to me fall, causing my eyes to practically glow with wild ferocity, my expression to become savage and cruel. It's not a side of me I like to show. After all, it's not natural, and only five or six people accept this part of me.

"Stop her!" Shumway calls, and I hear boots thudding behind me.

I burst into the main corridor, full of people, and scream, "This is why! This is what they did to me!"

The guards chasing me catch up, two of them holding my arms.

"I'm sorry," I hear Bellamy whisper from my right, as someone injects something into my neck. I fall to my right, into Bellamy, I'm guessing, and whisper, "Tell Jasper and Monty I'm sorry."

Everything goes black, the last thing I hear being, "Take her to lockup, Cadet Blake."


	3. Reunion

The door to my cell slides open, and a guard says, "Prisoner 3-1-3, turn and face the wall."

As I comply to the order, I ask, "What's going on? I don't turn eighteen for another few days."

"Plans have changed, Harmony," comes the familiar voice of my mom's friend, Abby Griffin, "You're not being reviewed, and you're not being floated. They're sending you to Earth, Harmony, all one hundred of you."

A cold metal cuff locks around my wrist, multiple pinpricks sending sudden jolts of pain through my arm. I gasp at the pain, smiling as it slowly fades.

The guard gives me a few moments to shove my few belongings (a well-worn book, a notebook, a couple writing supplies, a blanket, a couple spare clothing items) into a small bag, per instruction of Dr. Griffin, before leading me outside my cell. All around me, I see the other prisoners being pushed down the stairs, through the passages outside the cells, all headed to the dropship taking us to Earth.

"Keep her bag with her at all times," Abby instructs the guard, as she discreetly slips something into the pocket. She stands behind the guard and winks at me, mouthing, "Good luck."

The guard nods, saying, "Yes, Councillor Griffin," and injects something into my neck, causing everything to go dark...

* * *

I open my eyes to see a room full of other juvenile convicts, most of whom are talking. I look down to see the straps of my bag carefully looped around my leg, as I groan, **"Damatte kudasai,"** which is "please shut up" in Japanese. Yes, I know Japanese, though not very much. My friend, Crystal, taught me. I mostly know insults, and a couple compliments.

"Harmony?" a familiar voice asks, and I raise my head, turning it to my right. There, standing next to me, are my two best friends, Jasper and Monty.

"Harmony!" comes another voice, this one from across the floor of the dropship, and as I look to see who called me there's a sudden jolt and the lights flicker. When it becomes bright enough to see, I lock onto the shocking blue gaze of my cousin, Melody.

"Holy shit," I say, then make my voice louder, "Melody!"

"Melody?" Jasper asks, "As is "Little Miss Perfect" Melody?"

Monty looks around the level of the dropship, following my gaze, and his gaze locks onto her, eyes widening. "Yep," he says, "Definitely her." I laugh at their reactions.

_Don't they know every angel has a little bit of devil in them?_

"Your dad's a dick, Wells!" someone calls out, and I notice two things.

One, that there's been a video playing, Chancellor Jaha talking about being pardoned for our crimes and our one responsibility being to survive. I snort, rolling my eyes.

_With what I did? As soon as the guard gets to the ground, I'll be right back where I started: sitting in a cell. That is, if I'm still alive._

The second thing I notice is that Wells Jaha is sitting next to Clarke Griffin on the opposite side of this level of the dropship.

"Why would the Chancellor send his own son down if they don't even know if it's survivable?" Jasper asks.

"I have no idea," I say, "And I honestly don't care. As soon as this thing lands, I'm finding Crys. I've missed that crazy girl."

"She's that girl from Factory Station, right?" Jasper asks.

"Crystal Rivers," Monty interjects, and I shoot him a grateful glance, happy that he actually paid enough attention to remember my best girlfriend's name.

"The one you used to always hang out with?" Jasper questions.

"Until she got herself arrested three years ago," I mutter, casting another glance around the dropship.

"Spacewalk bandit strikes again!" someone calls, laughing, and my head snaps around, my gaze locking on the one and only Finn Collins, Spacewalker. He's managed to unbuckle the straps holding him in place, and is now floating towards Wells and Clarke. A couple boys near me start to unbuckle their straps, but one glance from me, and they think better of it, choosing to tighten the belts, instead.

"Stay in your seats if you want to live!" Clarke yells, and I see a couple boys on the other side of the dropship didn't get the memo.

"Tighten your seatbelts," I whisper to Monty and Jasper, suddenly getting a really bad feeling. I gesture for Melody to do the same, and she nods, hastening to tighten the straps holding her to the wall of the dropship as I rush to tighten my own. It seems I pull the last one taught just in time, too, because the dropship lurches, throwing Finn, along with the two boys who didn't listen to Clarke and followed him into the air, against the walls. The lights flicker dangerously as a white gas fills the air, and then the flickering stills.

No one moves a muscle until Monty, unable to keep quiet any longer, says, "Listen, no machine hum."

_Well no, duh. The engines died in the crash._

"Whoa," Jasper says, shocked at this revelation, "That's a first."

_Also a true fact. Growing up on the Ark, we were always surrounded by the constant drone of machinery. It was the one thing that remained the same, no matter where we were on the Ark._

* * *

The seatbelts unbuckle themselves, freeing me to lock my arms around Monty and Jasper for the first time in two years. It isn't the first time I've seen them, since they always came on visiting day, before getting themselves arrested about 8 months ago. And I've seen them since then, but I haven't been allowed human contact, unless I was sedated, in two years, because of what I did to the doctor who had experimented on me my entire life, along with the guard who was protecting him.

"Let's get out of this thing," I say, looking around the metal dropship, which is starting to look more and more like a cage.

I carefully unwrap the straps of my bag from around my leg, wincing as I graze a cut that had appeared during the rough landing, and sling it over my shoulder. I shove through the crowd of people surrounding the ladder, Jasper, Monty, and, I believe, Melody on my tail, and climb down the ladder, a couple rungs above Clarke.

"Wait," she calls, yelling at on older guy standing by a lever, which I'm guessing opens the door, "We can't just open the doors!" She jumps to the floor, shoving her way to the front, and I hear something that shocks me as Jasper, Monty, Melody, and I follow her.

"The air could be toxic," comes a familiar, accented voice, and I spin around, spotting the light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes of Anthony Kane, Melody's best friend.

"If the air's toxic," I shoot back, "We're all dead, anyway."

"She's completely right," says the guy Clarke was yelling at, and I roll my eyes as I notice that he's got his gaze fixed on me, an oddly familiar look in his eyes. My own eyes widen in shock as I register the fact that he's wearing a guard's uniform.

_Why would a guard agree with me?_

"Bellamy?" another familiar voice, though this one less familiar that Anthony's, calls out, causing the guy to snap his head around, breaking his eye contact with me. I turn around, sighing in relief, my gaze locking on a dark-haired, tan-skinned girl descending into the room.

"That's the girl they hid under the floor," someone whispers.

_I know who the girl is. Prisoner 3-1-4, the girl in the cell next to mine. Real name, Octavia Blake. I've actually seen her maybe five times, but we'd talk through the loose wall panel between our cells every day._

"Look how big you are," the guy remarks, as the girl jumps off the ladder and shoves her way through the room, running towards him.

"What are you wearing?" she sneers, pulling out of the hug and plucking at the jacket he's wearing, "A guard's uniform?"

"I borrowed it," the older guy says, his voice oddly familiar, "To get on the dropship. Someone has to keep an eye on you."

"And I could've done that perfectly fine," I say, rolling my eyes, "Ain't that right, Tavia?"

She spins around, a smile on her face as her gaze locks on me, but Clarke just has to go and ruin the moment, asking the guy, "Where's your wristband?"

"Do you mind?" Octavia snaps, rounding on Clarke, "I haven't seen my brother in a year."

_If the guy is her brother, that means his name is Bellamy. Octavia told me all about him while we were in the Sky Box._

"No one has a brother," someone in the back calls out.

"Not true," I voice, "I have one, somewhere... And I count my friends as my siblings."

"It's Octavia Blake and Harmony Wolfe," a girl calls from behind me, "The girl the found hidden in the floor, and the human science experiment!"

Bellamy grabs Octavia's arms, holding her back as she lunges at the girl, but no on thinks to grab me. I take a couple deep breaths, slowly letting the inhuman, animalistic ferocity take over my eyes, as I turn towards the girl.

"Say that to my face," I dare her, and she shrinks back, cowering behind someone who looks more intrigued, rather than terrified.

I turn back around to see Bellamy slowly releasing Octavia's arms, and hear him say, "Let's give them something else to remember you by."

"Like what?" Octavia asks, curious, but confused, and I walk over.

"I'm with her there," I say, "Nobody's gonna forget our pasts."

"Like being the first two people on the ground in almost a hundred years," he responds, pulling the lever, and the door to the dropship opens, sunlight pouring in and temporarily blinding us all. I blink away the white spots, and see Octavia standing in the doorway.

"Go on," I say, walking the three feet between me and the door and gently nudging her onto the door-turned-ramp, "Nobody deserves this freedom more than you."

She flashes me a quick smile, nodding, and slowly walks down the ramp, looking around. I follow her, remaining a few feet back, letting her have the honor of touching her feet to the ground, the first person in 97 years to have done so. I take in the trees, smiling, wondering.

_What it would be like to run between them, to climb through the branches, to sit up there and talk with Melody, or kiss Monty in the seclusion of our own secret place... Wait, where did that last thought come from? He's my best friend!_

I hear the crunch of grass and leaves, pulling me from my thoughts, and snap my head towards the sound, just in time to see Octavia punch the air and scream, "We're back, bitches!"

* * *

Her words break the invisible dam, releasing the ninety-six teenagers still on the dropship. The number is ninety-six because Bellamy is not a teenager, two guys died on landing, and Octavia and I are already outside. The others run past us, screaming, laughing, celebrating freedom, and I turn my mind inwards, searching for any reason I would've thought about kissing Monty. As I search my thoughts, I notice that there's a strange presence in my mind, almost like an animal. And it's locked itself onto the memory of Monty and I at the Unity Day Masquerade dance when we were fifteen, and a strange emotion is emitting from the presence.

"Amazing, right?" comes a voice from beside me, and I turn to see Bellamy.

"It's beautiful," I say, turning back to look at the surrounding forest.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he asks.

"You seem familiar," I say, "But it's probably just the fact that you're Octavia's big brother."

"You met me the day before you were arrested," he says, "You threatened to turn Octavia in, if I turned you in. I tried to make it so you got away, when my unit searched the room you were in, but then you ran when we left."

"Thanks for trying," I say, starting to walk down the ramp.

"I never got to thank you," he says, making me pause, "You could have turned her in when we were chasing you, and you didn't."

"Whatever," I say, "I have people to find."

I step off the ramp, looking around for Monty and Jasper, and I spot them, Jasper talking to Clarke.

As I approach, I hear him say, "They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer." I roll my eyes as Wells grabs his arm and pushes him backwards, knocking him into me.

"Hey," some guy calls, and I turn, seeing the guy my ferocity had intrigued, "Hands off. He's with us."

"Actually," I say, "He's with me."

"Relax," Wells says, holding up his hands, "we're just trying to figure out where we are."

"We're on the ground," Bellamy calls, causing heads to turn towards him, "Isn't that good enough for you?"

"We need to find Mt. Weather," Wells says, "Didn't you hear my father's message?"

"Screw your father," Octavia says.

"He's the reason we're down here in the first place," I join in. Melody places her hand on my shoulder, and, as I turn my head to look at her, taps the pendant on the chain around her neck three times, signalling that she agrees with me, but that I really should shut up.

"He's right," Clarke says, "We have to get to Mt. Weather. Without those supplies, we'll starve. We're looking at a twenty-mile trek, so if we want to get there before dark, we've got to leave. Now." I look around at the other juvenile delinquents, searching their faces, and many of them seem to agree with Clarke, and then Bellamy opens his mouth.

"I've got a better idea," he says, "Why don't you two go? Take Kane, Jr. with you, and let the privileged do the work for a change." At that statement, I shrug off Melody's restraining hand, handing her my bag, and step forward.

_Anthony Kane may not be my favorite person, but he's Melody's best friend, so it makes him worth my time, and it makes him my friend, too._

"How is Anthony privileged?" I ask, "How is he "Kane, Jr." as you call him, when he is nothing like his father? Do you even know why he was thrown in lockup? No, you don't. So don't go and assume that just because he's the son of a Council member that he's privileged. Because, if you face the facts, Anthony, along with Clarke and Wells, is stuck down here, just like the rest of us."

I give Bellamy a hard glare, then raise the corner of my mouth in a smirk at his surprised expression, which quickly morphs into whatever it was before, and turn back to my friends.

Melody mouths, "Thank you," and my expression softens.

I walk back over, taking my bag, and say, "Just because he's not my favorite person, doesn't mean I hate him."

"Look," Wells calls out, realizing that I've finished my little rant, "You're missing the point. We have to get to the mountain."

"Look everybody," calls the guy who had called Wells out on his treatment of Jasper, "It's the Chancellor of Earth."

"Back off, Murphy," Anthony warns, stepping forward.

"Wow," Wells says, stepping in front of Anthony, "So funny." The guy, Murphy, Anthony called him, kicks out his leg, connecting with Wells's ankle.

"But that was," he says, as Wells falls to the ground, moaning in pain. He quickly pushes himself back up, however, and gets into a fighting position. He's got a really bad limp, and stumbles when Murphy feigns a punch. "Come on," Murphy says, smirking.

Wells goes to throw a punch, but someone drops to the ground in front of him, and when they straighten themselves out, I see that it's Finn.

"Kid's got one leg," he says, "Why don't you wait until it's a fair fight?" Murphy looks Finn up and down, a smirk forming on his face, then turns and walks away.

"Hey, Spacewalker," Octavia calls out, running over, "Save me next."

A smirk forms on my face as I sit down by her feet, leaning back against her legs.

"Nice choice," I say to her, as Finn walks off.

"What?" she asks, seeing the look on Bellamy's face, as her walks over, "He's cute."

"He's a criminal," Bellamy says.

"We're all criminals," I say, deadly serious, "You don't have a problem with her hanging with me, and I got put in there for attacking two people, nearly killing them. Finn's one of the good ones. Let her have her fun."

* * *

I push myself off the ground and try to remember what direction Finn headed in.

"So," he says, as I manage to catch up, "Mt. Weather. When do we leave?"

"Right now," Clarke says, then turns to Wells, saying, "We'll be back tomorrow with food."

"How are the two," he begins, then catches my eye, "Sorry, three, of you, going to carry enough food for one hundred?"

Finn and I turn around, and my eyes land on Monty and Jasper. I grab their shoulders, spinning them around with me, and Finn says, "Five of us, can we go now?"

"Sounds like a party," Octavia says, clapping her hands together, "Make it six." Jasper turns to me and Monty, and he has the strangest expression on his face. I think he has a crush on my green-eyed friend.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bellamy asks, grabbing Octavia's shoulder and turning her towards him.

"Going for a walk," she answers, pulling out of his grip. He shoots me a glare, like I'm the cause of her sudden rebelliousness, and I just roll my eyes.

"Can't blame this on me," I say, "I'll look after her, but I can't promise she won't come back unharmed. We have no clue what's out there."

"Were you trying to take this off?" Clarke asks Finn, grabbing his wrist and turning it to get a good look at the silver cuff locked around it.

"Yeah," he scoffs, "So?"

"So this wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark," she explains, "Take it off, and they'll think you're dead."

"Should we care?" I ask, noticing that Bellamy is staring at the wristband, a familiar look in his eye.

"Well," Clarke says, "I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't, if they think we're dying!"

Guilt takes over Finn's features, and Clarke can tell she's gotten through to him, because all she says next, is, "Okay. Now, let's go."

"I'll catch up in a second," I say, "Just need to tell Melody something really quick."

"Hurry up," Clarke says, "We won't wait."

I turn to where I had pulled Jasper and Monty from, and sure enough, there are Anthony and Melody.

"Anthony," I say, "Keep an eye on Bellamy. He's up to something. Melody, I need you to keep an eye on Wells, make sure nothing bad happens. He may not be my friend, but I don't want him dead. And if both of you could keep an eye out for Crystal, and her boyfriend Matthew, that would be great."

They both nod, and Melody says, "Harmony, just one thing." I turn back, meeting her electric blue gaze, and she says, "Come back safe."

I nod, asking, "When do I not?" I then turn and take off, trying to catch up with the other five teenagers, already having a bad feeling that one of us might not come back from this.


End file.
